


Consuelo

by Inefable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inefable/pseuds/Inefable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley y su esposa invitan a Petunia y a Vernon a cenar y momentos antes de su llegada, reciben una carta de aceptación de Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuelo

Agatha Dursley es una mujer metódica, demasiado organizada para el gusto de su marido. Y eso es decir mucho, considerando que creció con Petunia Dursley.

El proceder de Agatha, no obstante, está justificado, dado a que no es una simple histérica del orden como Petunia, sino que padece de Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo. A eso, encima, hay que sumarle el hecho de que cree que su magia le quita cualquier excusa al caos.

—Duds, llegó una carta —le avisa desde la cocina, mientras lava los platos con minuciosa calma. Hay cosas que se permite hacer con magia, pero otras son demasiado importantes como para confiárselas a sus mejores hechizos. Además, sus suegros llegarán pronto y siempre necesita algunas horas de preparación para fingir ser Muggle ante ellos—. ¿Es del Instituto Culinario? Pero si ya les contesté ayer. El servicio postal de los Muggles deja tanto que desear realmente…

Como Dudley no responde, ella deja las vajillas a un lado por el momento, se seca las manos meticulosamente y da algunos pasos hacia el pasillo de entrada.

Su marido está de espaldas y con la atención enfocada en el sobre que tiene en mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella, empezando a preocuparse. Y es entonces que lo ve, el sobre en cuestión está escrito con tinta color verde esmeralda y posee el indiscutible sello de Hogwarts.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda decir algo, el timbre los toma por sorpresa y Dudley se apresura a quitar la carta de vista, depositándola sobre el escritorio de su despacho.

—¡Petunia! Ese vestido te sienta tan bien, querida —. Y Agatha no está siendo hipócrita, realmente le gusta el atuendo y se siente original por no caer en el cliché de odiar a sus suegros. De hecho, ella y Petunia mantienen una excelente relación. Claro que no podría decirse lo mismo si Petunia supiese que Dudley la conoció en una fiesta de cumpleaños de su primo.

—¿Y James? —pregunta Vernon, una vez que están dirigiéndose al comedor, preparados para disfrutar de una de las maravillosas recetas de la abuela de Agatha.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Petunia frunce los labios y sospecha que su sobrino obró de manera maléfica para convencer a Dudley de escoger ese nombre.

—Está en lo de un amiguito que tiene piscina —contesta Agatha, cordialmente.

Vernon y Petunia asienten, debido a que como adoran malcriar a su nieto y saben que ama la natación, hace ya varios años que mandaron a instalar una piscina en el jardín de su casa.

En el momento en que Agatha anuncia que la cena ya está casi lista, Dudley se disculpa para ir a hacer una rápida llamada acerca de trabajo y aprovecha ese pequeño falso receso para ir a su despacho a encargarse de otro asunto.

Dubitativo, enciende la lámpara de su escritorio y toma el sobre en sus manos. Tras varios instantes de indecisión, en los que recuerda haber ayudado a su padre a esconder y romper las cartas de Harry, se arma de valor y empieza a leer.

 _Estimada Srta. Dursley:_

 _Tenemos el place de informarle que ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1º de Septiembre. Esperaremos su lechuza hasta el 31 de Julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,  
Sinistra Aurora,  
Directora Adjunta._

A pesar de que tendrá por siempre tan solo seis meses, Dudley a menudo la imagina crecida, sonriendo, jugando con su hermano… Quizás, incluso, volando en una escoba junto a su tío.

En este preciso instante se la imagina riendo y burlándose de él porque jamás sabrá lo fantástico que es Hogwarts. Mas como de costumbre, la fantasía llega rápido a su fin, acompañada por lo que se siente como una corriente de aire frío. Pronto regresan los recuerdos de la niña llorando en su cuna y la adormilada voz de Agatha diciendo que probablemente sólo tiene hambre.

 _”No te preocupes, Duds. Yo voy.”_

Y luego, el desgarrador grito que siempre lo lleva de regreso a aquélla vez, con su primo y las criaturas a las que aún ahora les da forma en sus pesadillas.

Sabe que tanto Agatha como él no podrían haber hecho más de lo que hicieron, pero siempre lo acompaña la sensación de culpabilidad… La sensación de que la defraudó, de que le debe Hogwarts.

Se queda en el despacho, con la carta en la mano, hasta que escucha la risa de su mamá y recuerda que debe retornar a la mesa. Se quita las lágrimas de los ojos y antes de irse escribe un breve mensaje en una de las hojas membretadas de su Despacho Legal.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Te agradecería que hablaras con… quien sea que se encarga de las cartas de aceptación._

 _Hoy llegó la carta para Evy. Me haría sentir un poco mejor saber que a ningún otro padre le va a pasar algo así._

 _Espero verte la próxima semana._

 _-Dudley_

Cuando regresa al comedor, se hace una nota mental para llevar el sobre al mausoleo de Evelyn. Tiene la esperanza de que de alguna manera u otra, seguro se pondrá contenta de que, aparentemente, fue admitida desde su nacimiento.

Y con todas las cosas que le ha contado Harry acerca del Mundo Mágico, quién sabe, quizás Hogwarts la reciba de todas formas…


End file.
